


The unexpected guest

by elif



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:58:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elif/pseuds/elif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami woke up one night, persuaded a burglar entered her college flat. A very hot burglar, if you asked her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The unexpected guest

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever.  
> And also my first smut ever.  
> All critiques are welcomed.

Korra fumbled in her pockets for her keys, with no luck. She must have lost them at the bar, and it was too late – or too early – to go back there and look for them. She would have to call in the morrow. Korra smiled. It had been a wild night with the gang. They had won the basketball match earlier that day, getting them into the semi-final, and had decided to celebrate the same night. The coach had been crying from happiness. It had been years since the campus women team had gone this far in the competition. The coach had paid the first round. And maybe some others. Korra couldn't remember how many glasses had passed between her hands, and she honestly didn't care as long as she didn't get sick. But she sure needed to sleep it off and was beginning to crave milk.

She knew she couldn't wake up her neighbours at this hour, especially since one of them was a bitter art student that reported anyone for anything. She couldn't sleep on her doorstep either. She could sleep outside, hidden behind a bush or in a tree or something. The early summer nights were warm enough. Korra went out of the building and looked up the facade in the hope of seeing a light on behind a window. She couldn't believe there wasn't any student having insomnia or working on a very important end-of-the-year paper. She looked past her window with a defeated sigh. Outside it was. Then it hit her. Excited, she looked again. The streetlamp light was reflecting on her window at a weird angle. It was half open. She could take herself in her room through the window. Sure, she was living on the first floor and she might break something if she fell, but the risk was worth it. She looked around for any living souls. The campus guard wasn't anywhere to be seen, nor anyone else for that matter. She walked to the wall, made sure she wasn't crushing the flowers and started to climb. She reached the window easily. _Piece of cake_. Now was the tricky part. She had to hold on to the narrow windowsill as she opened the window wide enough for her to slide in. Korra grimaced. Her muscles were tired, her skin sweaty, and mosquitoes were nagging at her. She pushed awkwardly the window up and almost lost her balance. She waited a few seconds for the dizziness to wear off before pulling herself up. With a grunt, she slid into the room, landing rather loudly on the ground. Pleased with herself, she took a step forward and almost tripped on a box.

Surprised, she looked around herself, her eyes getting quickly used to the shadows. She didn't remember her room being that messy. She would have to put some order to it soon, otherwise her mom would scold her next time they'd be skyping. She shuffled to the kitchenette, a feeling of unease following her. Something was bothering her, but she couldn't put her finger on it and, honestly, she didn't care that much anyway. Korra opened the fridge, scanned through its content and took out a carton of milk. She opened it and took a gulp before spitting it out directly. “What the heck, that's no milk!” she frowned and squinted at the package lit by the fridge's light. Oat milk. Why was there oat milk in her fridge?

She froze. A metallic blade was pressed against her throat.

“What are you doing in my apartment?” asked a low harsh voice.

 _Shit_.

“I won't ask twice”. The knife was pressed harder against her skin. A trickle of cold sweat ran down between her shoulder blades. She was tense, her instincts telling her to fight back, but the steel could end her days swiftly.

“I'm sorry!” Korra croaked. She couldn't breathe properly. “I'm so sorry! It's a mistake, I thought I was in my room, shit, I'm sorry-”

“Why would I believe you? Seems like you're a burglar to me. A lame one by that.”

Korra couldn't help but chuckle. “I know, right?” She forced herself to sound casual. She hoped she did. “Listen, I'm sorry. I was out, got drunk, I think I lost my keys, and I really was persuaded I had climbed into my flat.”

She felt the pressure ease. She could swear the stranger was sniffing her.

“You do smell of alcohol. And sweat. You need a shower. Which room is yours?”

Korra frowned as she tried to remember the number on her door. “Er... 108, I think?"

The other voice laughed quietly. “My dear, you are one floor short.” The stranger finally let go of Korra to switch on the light. Korra's body was stiff, but she could breathe almost normally again. She turned around, apologising once more. Her voice caught in her throat when she laid eyes on the woman she had disturbed. She was slightly taller than Korra, with dark wavy hair cascading on her shoulders and clear green eyes. She was beautiful. Korra blushed and chuckled nervously. The woman was still holding the knife, ready to use it if Korra tried anything suspicious.

“I'm Korra,” she presented herself with a crooked smile, and extended her hand. That's when she realised she was still holding the oat milk carton. She had in fact been crushing it and liquid was running down her knuckles. Thinking too many things at the same time, her brain shut down and, instead of putting the carton on the counter or back in the fridge, she released it in the air. The carton fell on the ground and oat milk splashed on their feet.

“Shite, I'm so sorry.” Korra facepalmed herself. The woman laughed again and put away the knife. “Nice to meet you, Korra.” She turned around to get some paper towels to wipe the oat milk. “I'm Asami,” she said above her shoulder to a confused Korra. When Asami faced Korra again to give her some towels, she was greeted by tanned glistening skin and defined muscles. In her panic, Korra had taken off her shirt to sponge the mess she had made.

 _Damn_.

“Er, Korra...” The drunk girl looked up, their eyes met, but Asami looked away quickly and shoved the paper towels in Korra's face. Korra could swear the green-eyed woman was blushing. She hid a smile as she finished cleaning up the oat milk. “Done!” Korra exclaimed with relief. She then proceeded to stand up, too fast, and lost her balance. Asami caught her by the arm and the two women ended up close to each other. Korra muttered a thanks. She lost herself in Asami's eyes. Her mind went blank. She registered Asami biting her lower lip. With her free hand, she pushed a strand of hair out of Asami's face and brushed her fingers softly against her cheek. “Asami... You're so fucking beautiful,” Korra whispered and, without thinking twice about it, kissed the other woman. Asami didn't pull away. She couldn't help but notice the tanned girl was a very good kisser, even drunk, and wondered how it would feel to kiss her sober.

Korra took Asami's face into both hands and kissed her more hungrily. She pushed her body against the taller woman, who had to take a step back against the counter. Asami smiled against Korra's lips. She liked the girl's intensity, she felt pulled toward it, she wanted to burn with her. She shivered when Korra's fingers brushed against her stomach. She hadn't realised Korra had snaked her way under her shirt. Korra left a trail of soft bites along Asami's jaw, nibbled her ear playfully, then nipped her neck.

Panting, Asami pushed Korra away. She wanted it. She wanted it as much as Korra, but... “Not like this. Not in the state you're in.” Korra looked at her, confused. “Listen, I... I don't wanna take advantage of you. I don't want you to regret it tomorrow.” Korra opened her mouth to protest, but Asami put a finger on her lips. “No. I won't. Let's get you back to your room.” Asami took Korra's hand and led her to the corridor. The tanned girl was disappointed, her pride a tad hurt. It wasn't hopeless though, was it? The way Asami had put it meant she would be up for it any other time. Any non-drunk time. Right? Korra sighed. She wasn't sure she would be brave enough to talk to Asami in a sober state, even less kiss her. Alcohol made it easier and... And Asami was right. She had sometimes regretted getting in bed with some people. What had seemed a good idea during the night had left her horrified the next morning. She would never have touched the girl or guy next to her in any other circumstances. Gloom swept over her as she remembered some of the bad encounters she had done. They weren't the majority, but noticeable enough to make her reconsider her party behaviour. She should calm down on the alcohol...

Korra was pulled out of her train of thoughts when she collided with Asami. The other woman had stopped and had turned to face her. Korra looked around. They were standing on the stairs. Korra frowned. Why did Asami stop?

“I just remembered you said you lost your keys,” whispered Asami with a frown.

“I did?” asked Korra, having already forgotten about it.

“Lower your voice,” shushed Asami. “I don't want you to wake up the whole building. Do you have your keys or not?”

“I don't know.” Korra pulled a pokerface. She really didn't remember. It didn't come to her to check either. Asami was looking at her as if she was expecting something. Korra frowned. Asami sighed and embraced Korra. The girl giggled when she felt Asami's hand on her bum. It didn't last long however, and a pair of keys with a fire ferret keychain dangled before her eyes.

“Hey, those are my keys!” Korra exclaimed. “Where did you get them?”

Asami rolled her eyes, took Korra's hand firmly and started ascending the stairs once again.

“Wait!” Korra sprang to get ahead of Asami. “Thank you. For my keys.” She blushed and leaned in to kiss Asami. She let her do it, partly because she couldn't resist her, partly so that Korra would shut up for a while. This girl apparently didn't know how to whisper. Asami pushed Korra to guide her up the stairs. Between kisses, she murmured: “Let's go to your room.” She felt the blue-eyed girl smile widely against her lips and she felt bad for using her desire like this. Even though it seemed the only way to get that girl anywhere before anyone could walk on them. She just hoped she would be able to resist her own sexual drive till she got the girl safely to her flat.

Asami broke the kiss when she thought they had reached the right door. All corridors were the same and she knew more or less where her flat would have been. She checked the number – 108. She had gotten it right. Korra slid her arms around her waist and pressed her body against Asami's back. Asami hurried to put the key in and unlocked the door. The other girl's hands crept up to her breasts. Korra left a wet kiss at the back of her neck and, standing on her tiptoes, murmured “I want you” in Asami's ear. A moan escaped the taller girl. She was on the edge.

She opened the door quickly and stepped in, followed by Korra who almost lost her balance again. Asami took her by the elbows, made her turn around so she was on the door-side and Korra on the inside. She took a deep breath and looked straight in those ocean blue eyes which were searching hers. “I'm sorry. Not today.” Her voice was hoarse.

“Another time then?” She could hear the deception in Korra's voice.

“Maybe.”

With that she turned on her heels, leaving Korra alone in her apartment, drunk, aroused and hopeful.

 

* * *

 

 _Tac_.

Asami looked up from her computer screen and listened intently at her empty flat.

 _Pac_.

There it was again! Asami frowned, trying to define the origin of the sound.

_Tac. Tac. Pac._

She turned her face toward the window. The interval between each impact was irregular, but getting faster. Someone was throwing pellets at her window to get her attention. Or to piss her off. She rose from her second-hand couch and walked to the window. She smiled and opened it.

“You do know I have a door, right?”

“I don't remember which one is yours,” beamed Korra.

Asami raised an eyebrow. “But you remember my window?”

Silence. Was Korra blushing?

“Anyway, what can I do for you?” asked the taller girl.

“I brought diner!” Korra held up a plastic bag and cast her a huge smile. Asami was surprised. She hadn't heard from the girl since the drunken night, and that was one week ago, but here she was, with the diner. _Is this a date?_

“Um... I hope you haven't eaten yet,” added Korra. She scratched the back of her head. Asami's silence was making her uncomfortable and she was wondering if it had been a good idea to come in the first place. She felt silly now and wished for the ground to eat her up.

“I haven't. I'll accept your invitation if you agree to come in through the door,” teased Asami. She didn't wait for a response, closed the window and walked to the door to unlock it. She left it ajar before going back to her computer to save her work.

Once Korra had registered what the green-eyed beauty had said, she found it hard not to run. She forced herself to walk, even though she feared Asami would have time to change her mind. When she entered the corridor, she spotted the slightly open door and smiled broadly. She looked around, hoping nobody had seen her react like a fool. Korra took deep breathes to calm down and shook herself to get rid of her excitement. This was, officially, a friendly visit to make up for the mess of the other night, and she had to behave accordingly. She knocked softly at the door to signal her presence and stepped in. Asami was bent over the coffee table, gathering up paper and books quickly. Korra smiled. The room was still a huge mess, though it seemed like Asami had put some order to it in-between Korra's visits. The tanned girl felt a pang of guilt. Asami had probably expected her to come earlier, maybe the day following the break-in. She had wanted to, but shame and lack of confidence had stopped her. It had taken her half a week to plan something and then the other half to find the guts to actually do it.

“Sorry for the mess,” Asami chuckled. “Come in. I don't need to show you the kitchen.”

Korra smiled and felt her neck warm up. She remembered the kitchen part. In fact she remembered everything. Which had been hard the next day. Alone in her flat, with one of the worst hangover she'd ever had, she had beaten herself over it. She had wondered if she had forced the girl, feared that Asami would hate her from now on, and basically run every negative scenarios thinkable at least twice in her head. She had ringed her friend Opal who, after a good laugh, finally advised her to invite Asami somewhere. Korra had decided to do better than that. She would cook something and beg for forgiveness. Or something along those lines.

“I've brought you a new carton of oat milk,” Korra started, taking a carton out of the plastic bag, then a second. “Also when I said that I brought dinner, I meant I'm gonna cook dinner right now. For you. Well, and me since I'm here. But it's for you.” While she spoke, Korra put the oat milk in the fridge and started to take out the ingredients for the meal. Asami was staring at her with an unreadable expression, mouth slightly open. Korra noticed it and frowned. “Don't worry, I remembered the content of your fridge, I planned a vegetarian meal.” She smiled warmly.

“You remembered the content of my fridge?” Asami raised an eyebrow, doubtful.

Korra blushed and looked away. “Not really...” She hesitated, then mumbled: “I asked some friends to get infos on your eating habits.”

“You did _what_?” Asami couldn't believe it. “You had me stalked?”

“No!” Korra started to panic. It wasn't supposed to go that way. “No! I mean, yes, it sounded like this, but it's not! One of the girls in my team happens to be in your class. My basketball team. And she knew you were vegetarian so she told me. I... Fuck, I'm sorry. I just wanted this to be perfect because I feel bad for the other night.” Korra didn't dare to look at Asami. She felt stupid. She had managed to ruin it as soon as she had got there.

“Hey, stop what you're doing right now.” Korra glanced at the other girl and was shocked to see she looked worried. Not worried for herself, but worried for Korra. She hadn't realised she was nervously scratching her left arm, almost drawing blood. Asami bent over the kitchen counter. “Listen, I know you meant well. Just... Don't do it again. Ask me next time, okay?” She leaned forward to take Korra's hand and stroke it gently. “Now, what are you waiting for? I'm starving.” Korra felt comforted by the smile Asami gave her. The tanned girl nodded and got back to her cooking. Satisfied, Asami sat on her couch and observed her guest. Korra finished unpacking, put order to the ingredients and started to look after utensils. Because all the flats were similar to each other and furnished the same way, she knew more or less what Asami would have and where to find it. When what she needed wasn't where she thought it would be, she asked. And if Asami was missing something, she could always run up to her kitchen to get it. Being neighbours had its advantages.

“Soooo, basketball gal, uh?”

“Yes, I am,” beamed Korra while chopping down some vegetables. “You've probably heard about it already, I mean, it hasn't happened in a long time so everybody talks about it, but, er, yeah, we're going into finale. The match is this week-end if you wanna watch it. If you're into sport that is.” Korra wondered if she talked too much.

“I did hear about it. People were already excited when your team reached the semi-final, now it's even worse.” Asami chuckled softly. “I heard you're pretty good at your job.”

Korra blushed. “I may have scored a bit. But enough taking about me. So you're in the robotics line?”

“Yep, but let's not talk about it. It usually bores people.”

“Try me.”

“No, really, no. I get passionate and I don't even realise when I lose people. Plus, I'd rather get my mind off of it right now. I'm writing this big report and it's taking all of my time. You're a welcome distraction.” Asami winked at Korra, who blushed again.

They small-talked while Korra cooked and soon a delicious smell invaded Asami's home. Asami loved the way Korra was looking at her. The tanned girl was trying to be discreet, but there was no denying the desire that shone in her eyes. The more comfortable she got, the more obvious it became. However, she was keeping it casual, without flirting. At all. Asami felt a bit disappointed, but at the same time, she understood. Korra _had_ said she was here to make it up to her.

Korra tasted the sauce she had made to accompany the roasting vegetables and the cooked rice. “Ow. I hope you like spicy. I was a tad heavy-handed there.”

“How bad is it?” asked Asami, already raising herself.

“You should come and try it. I'll start over if it doesn't suit you.”

Asami pushed herself out of the sofa and walked over to Korra. The girl raised a spoon to Asami's lips. She took the spoon in her mouth and put a hand over Korra's. Their eyes found each other. Asami felt hot, but she couldn't tell if it was from the sauce or from the other girl's proximity.

“It tastes good, but I think it's missing something.” Asami lowered their hands and moved slightly closer.

“What?” frowned Korra, who was getting self-conscious. The green eyes were inviting, but without alcohol, Korra was unsure.

“You,” whispered Asami, closing the space between them and finally kissing those lips. _Smooth_ , Asami facepalmed herself mentally. A metallic sound informed her that Korra had dropped the spoon. Seconds later, she felt the girl's hand in her hair, pulling her closer, the kiss getting more passionate, as if they had no time to lose. Asami felt something stir in her belly.

Korra did kiss even better sober. Or maybe it was just the aftereffect of all the waiting. That had been the longest week of Asami's life. She let her hands wander to Korra's back, following the muscle lines through the blue fabric. When her fingertips reached the base of Korra's neck after tracing her spine, the tanned girl shivered. Korra broke the kiss and searched Asami's eyes. There was no mistaking the lust filling them. She asked anyway, her hands playing with the hem of Asami's white tank top, “Is this for real?” Asami smiled warmly. “Very much real, I'd say.” Then she pulled Korra back to her and bit the girl's lower lip. Their tongues met swiftly, both tasted faintly like the hot sauce Korra had made. Asami pushed Korra against the counter, smiled when she thought she had reversed the roles of the other night, and slid her hands under Korra's light blue shirt. The skin was soft and warm under her fingers, the stomach defined by well-sculpted abs. Korra was obviously working out on top of her involvement in the campus basketball team. She suddenly felt the urge to dig her nails in the skin there. Asami scratched Korra's belly, leaving red burning trails after her. Korra tensed up and a low growl escaped her throat. Asami felt hands on her bum, then slightly lower. Korra left her lips and bit Asami between the neck and the shoulder while lifting her up. Asami cried out and clung to Korra to avoid falling, even though the blue-eyed girl had a strong and sure grip on her.

It was Asami's turn again to have her back to the counter. With one arm, Korra swiftly pushed away the waste of her cooking that was in the way. She sat Asami on the counter and sucked on her neck while her hands ran up and down her body. The green-eyed girl leaned her head to the side and put a hand in Korra's hair to keep her in place. Hickeys were a turn-on for her. She sucked air in sharply when she felt Korra's hands on her breasts, at first softly, then more firmly. Suddenly they were gone. Korra had pulled back. The tanned girl chuckled when she saw the pout on Asami's face. “I'm just gonna switch off the electric plate before our dinner burns. And wash my hands 'cause you really don't want chili anywhere near your crotch.” Asami blushed. “After that, I'm all yours.” The look Korra gave her made her shiver. She's so damn hot. Asami wanted to get down the counter, embrace the tanned girl from behind and kiss her neck. But she was stopped by Korra who heard her shift: “Don't. Move.” Korra's voice was hoarse, though not menacing. Asami obeyed and stayed where she was.

Asami didn't wait long. Korra's hands weren't even fully dried when they found her body again. Korra took hold of the hem of Asami's top and started to pull it up, her eyes fixed on Asami's. The green-eyed girl licked her lips and nodded. It was all Korra needed. She pulled the white top above Asami's head, careful to not get tangled in her long dark hair, then she cast it behind the counter. It half-landed on the couch. Korra took in the view. Asami had ivory breasts, full and smaller than her own, cupped by a lacy black and red bra. She leaned forward and left a trail of kisses along Asami's neck, down to her chest. There, she bit gently on the pulpy flesh, before releasing one breast out of its sexy cage and sucking on its nipple. A gasp escaped Asami's lips, which encouraged Korra. She bit playfully on it, while her other hand fondled the other breast. Asami ensnared Korra between her legs and pushed her closer. Korra helped her by placing her free hand at the base of Asami's back, so that they were closer to each other. Asami didn't want to rush things, even though she wanted that girl so damn much. Korra seemed to be in the same state, because she looked up and seemed a bit hesitant. Then she asked under her breath: “Can I lick you?” Both girls blushed. Asami gave Korra her consent. The tanned girl kissed her feverishly. Her hands went down to Asami's hips, ran over the hem of her shorts and unbuttoned them. She glimpsed matching panties and thought it was a shame she was already going to take them off. “Hold on to me,” she ordered Asami, who threw her arms around Korra's neck. The strong girl straightened her back, slightly lifting Asami in the process, just enough for her to be able to pull down the clothes. She then put Asami back on the kitchen counter. Korra's hands caressed Asami's thighs and calves as she slid both shorts and panties down her legs. Soon enough they joined the tank top on the couch. Asami blushed when she realised she only had her bra on. Korra was still fully clothed. When the tanned girl kissed her again, Asami took the opportunity and pulled off Korra's blue shirt. Korra let her do it, smiling against her lips. She didn't have any bra on.

Korra pulled away with a mischievous smile on her face, just when Asami was going to enjoy the feeling of Korra's breasts on her fingertips. She growled out of frustration, but Korra put a finger on her lips. Then she started going down on her knees, kissing, licking, and biting Asami's skin on her way down. She nipped playfully at her thighs, licked in short strokes her inner thighs, getting closer to Asami's sex, but never touching it. Sensitive, Asami shivered every time she felt Korra's breath against her crotch. “You're such a tease,” she half-complained, half-moaned. At last, Korra's tongue touched her vulva. Asami still wasn't satisfied. Korra was only using the tip of her tongue, and was sliding it ever so slowly. “Damn you,” swore Asami, “eat me already.” Korra retreated and looked at Asami. She _was_ horny, but playing was so much fun. Asami understood what Korra was waiting for. “Please, Korra, I beg you.” The tanned girl seemed satisfied. She pushed her tongue against Asami's sex, giving it one strong stroke. Asami shivered. Korra explored her lover's sex, gliding her tongue between the folds, tasting her juice. Then she flicked her tongue on Asami's bud, sending an electric wave down her spine. She tried different amounts of pressure on it, different movements, licking it, sucking on it, circling it, all the while paying attention to Asami's reactions until she found the way that stimulated the green-eyed girl the most. Asami swore and moaned and clutched at Korra's hair. She loved the warm and humid sensation against her clitoris. She loved feeling Korra's hot breath against her crotch, brushing past the little rectangle of hair every time Korra looked up to watch her lover's face.

“Korra...” gasped Asami. “Korra, I want to feel you.” The tanned girl felt desire course through her body. She pulled away, looking at Asami, and swept her hand over her mouth. “Okay,” she answered with a hoarse voice. “Just let's go somewhere else.” Asami nodded, suddenly conscious of the window behind her on the other side of the room. She took Korra's hand and led her to her small bedroom. She didn't give Korra time to see herself around. She pushed the girl against the nearest wall and kissed her passionately, her hands finally feeling her breasts, Korra's nipples hardened under her touch, she pressed her hips against Korra's and was reminded that the girl still had her sarouel on. _Not for long_. Off they went, as well as her panties. She felt Korra unhook her bra, but she didn't mind, on the contrary. She pressed her chest against Korra's, relishing in the feeling of their breasts touching. She bit along Korra's jawline and reached her ear. She licked it playfully and got an unexpected reaction. Korra moaned loudly and griped Asami's butt, intertwining their legs and pushing her hips against the dark-haired girl. Asami decided to tease a little more. She nibbled at Korra's earlobe. It seemed Korra couldn't control her reactions. And she couldn't. Korra's mind had gone blank, she was pure desire. She was instinctively rocking her hips against Asami's leg and seemed like she couldn't get close enough to her body. When Asami stopped attacking her ear, Korra pushed Asami who fell back on her bed. Korra was on her the next instant, growling. “Not. My. Ears.” She straddled Asami while holding her down by the wrists. Asami bit her lower lip when she felt Korra's wetness against her own crotch. The girl starting rocking against her again. She bowed down to kiss Asami, who bit Korra's lip. The tanned girl moaned softly. Asami realised she really liked the way Korra was letting out her voice. She moved her hips in rhythm and Korra shifted so that both girls could feel the other. Asami hummed in pleasure at their crotches rubbing against each other. She put her hands on Korra's hips to better accompany the movement. Korra was feeling her body temperature rise as well as her pleasure. She kept grinding against Asami, whose breath was now ragged, and she realised she was already close. “I'm sorry,” she moaned, looking at Asami. She augmented the pressure and the rhythm and Asami followed. “It's okay,” Asami's voice caught in her throat, “I want to hear you come.” Korra swore and felt the wave she was trying to fought back wash over her. She cried out Asami's name, her head shot back, her whole body shivering.

If Asami hadn't been aroused before, she sure would have been now. Korra was looking at her, panting, with burning eyes. She smiled faintly, as if to thank Asami, then bowed down to kiss her deeply. She shifted, raising her body and moving to the side. Her right hand caressed her way down to Asami's sex. She touched it slowly, savouring the wetness clinging to her fingers. Asami moaned in her mouth and raised her hips to feel more of Korra's fingers. The blue-eyed girl started circling Asami's bud, but a hand shot up to stop her and guided her lower. Asami broke the kiss and murmured in Korra's ear. “Take me.” She didn't need to ask twice. Slowly, Korra slid a finger into Asami, closing her eyes when she felt the warmth envelop it. She started moving it carefully, and realised Asami didn't have the patience anymore when she bit Korra's neck rather hard. Korra moved out and pushed in two fingers, which got her an approving growl. She started to thrust slowly so that Asami could get used to her presence inside of her, then she began to pick up the pace. Asami spread her legs wider and kissed Korra violently. It was her turn to moan, which she did rather loudly. Korra thought about the neighbours, then decided she didn't care. Asami's pleasure was more important, and she wasn't going to restrain it in any way. Even if it also meant losing the skin of her back. Asami was not scratching her lightly anymore, without lacerating her. The pain was strangely pleasurable, even though Korra winced more than often. She curled her fingers inside of Asami, reaching a spot that seemed to be a key one. Asami's fingers dug into her back and she moaned even louder. Korra kept stimulating that spot with every thrust and soon the girl tensed up. “Oh spirits, Korr-,” Asami cried out and bit Korra's shoulder to muffle her voice while she came.

 

Korra kissed Asami's lips lightly. They tasted salty, so she kissed her once more. She was lying next to Asami whose breath still had to calm down. Korra had one leg over hers and was caressing Asami's body from her fingertips in indistinct patterns. Asami liked it, it was soothing. She opened her eyes and looked at her lover. As she wasn't saying anything but looked like she wanted to, Korra gave her an inquisitive look. Asami blushed.

“I wouldn't mind a second round,” she mumbled. Korra chuckled.

“Don't make fun of me!” exclaimed Asami indignantly. Korra pecked her on the lips.

“Am not,” she answered softly. “I'll admit I haven't got enough of you either. But...” Asami raised an eyebrow, a bit worried. “But I'm starving, and I think you might be too, so what about we eat that make-up dinner I prepared for you?”  
Asami laughed and punched Korra lightly. “You dork. Yes, let's do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my [partner in crime](http://tattooed-letters.tumblr.com) for proofreading (and kicking my ass so that I start writing).


End file.
